Edge of Heaven
by ZeroBelial
Summary: The sequel to Far From Heaven. Featuring snark, wit, blood, and lots of suffering, with a dash of Ghirahim doing the licky licky with that tongue. Smut. Violence. Cookies. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE - Bad Romance**

**Woah. Yeah. Bad Romance, I prefer the 30 Seconds to Mars cover. It's pretty hot. And if you haven't read part 1 to this, you're going to be mighty confused. So I suggest you go read it. If you've already read it, don't mind this. Pay no attention to the voice in bold.**

"Boy, wake up."

The hero slowly opened his eyes, batting lightly at the demon's hand. He heard a light growl emanate from the other and growled in response, lifting his head slowly. "What do you want? Why are you waking me up?" he demanded in a sleepy anger.

"You've been asleep for over half the day. I understand that you're tired," the demon sighed, speaking slowly as if he were speaking to a child, "but you were kicking me. If I can't sleep, neither can you." he said, suddenly smug.

As the blonde began to wake up properly, his surroundings slowly came into view. _Oh yeah... It's been a few weeks since we first came here._ He thought to himself, rolling over onto his back. The bed was soft beneath him. _I wonder if Zero was right when she said the darkness of this realm would change me. I don't know... I don't feel any different. _He lifted his hand up, studying the skin where the Triforce mark used to be.

He almost missed it.

Almost.

"How long are you going to stare at your hand, sky child?" the Demon Lord's weary voice brought him back to the present.

Shaking his head, Link looked up at him. "Have I changed? We've only been here a short while, but Zero said that the darkness here might change me." he tried to keep any tell-tale emotion out of his voice, but judging from the demon's expression, he failed.

Ghirahim – propped up on his elbow beside the boy with his hair a mess, and still managing to look incredibly annoyed and a little frightening – narrowed his eyes. "Not noticeably. However... I did notice that your teeth are sharper and that you have a fondness for biting." the demon frowned, lightly touching a bruise on the pale flesh of his throat.

Link blushed. No matter how much time he spent in the demon realm, it seemed he would never stop blushing at the demon's remarks. "So I'm not..." he shrugged, at a loss for words.

"Broken? Particularly traumatized by what you've seen? Not at all. You've become accustomed to my touches, but I'd hardly blame that on your location." the white-haired demon snorted in amusement. "After last night... I'd go so far as to say you _crave_ my touches."

The boy wondered if it would be possible to smother the melodramatic demon with one of the soft, downy pillows they rested on. Unfortunately, the demon seemed to know what he was planning. He shifted to straddle the boy, pinning his hands above his head. "I can't read your mind, but when you broadcast your plans so obviously..."

He struggled beneath the demon's grip, painfully aware of their proximity. "If I say please, will you let me go?" he managed, gazing up into the demon's tawny eyes. "Pretty please with sugar on?"

Laughing, the demon shook his head. "Unfortunately not, sky child. You'd have to beg better than that if you want me to let you go. If you really _want_ me to let you go." he purred, shifting to kiss down the boy's neck.

Link laughed with him for a moment, tipping his head back to expose his neck. "That's hardly fair." he allowed his eyes to slide closed at the touches. "You know I enjoy it too much to want you to stop."

As they sank into the sheets together, he found himself wondering how far he had fallen.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Metamorphosis (Blue Stahli)**

**Ha ha! I am back! Officially back in business. Well, for the next week or so. Then I have some important stuff to attend to, so I don't know how often I'll be able to post chapters. But rest assured, this one should be at least the same length or longer than Far From Heaven. And I will write often. xoxo Matty**

* * *

><p>Link and Ghirahim were sparring. Link was wielding the sword that now housed the Demon Lord, still amazed at how similar it was to the Master Sword.<p>

Even through it was only a practice fight, neither he nor the demon were going easy on their opponent. A black dagger flew past his face, missing his cheek by a hair's breadth. The demon's power had originally terrified him, when they were still enemies. Now, it was exciting; he had a challenge.

He knocked aside the next wave of blades with the flat of his sword, his lips twisted into a grin as he felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. "Come on, Demon Lord. Are you losing your touch?" he teased, easily blocking the demon's rapiers to the side before slashing at him. If the demon hadn't moved back at the last second, the blade would've sliced him clean in half.

In response, Ghirahim let out a low growl and lifted his blades, slipping into the stance Link knew so well. The demon charged him, slashing at him horizontally with both swords.

Link wasn't too worried about getting hurt – ever since he came to the demon realm, he had begun to heal much faster than usual. But he still let out a cry of pain as he blocked one of the swords, the tip of the other sinking into his left shoulder.

The two of them were still for a moment, eyes locked. Then Link reached up and wrapped his hand around the blade, yanking it free of his shoulder. The moment the metal left his skin, he felt blood begin to soak his sleeve. But he ignored it.

Ghirahim eyed the wound silently before he readied his sword again, his other hand up to catch the boy's blade if it came at him. Once Link had forced aside the burning ache in his shoulder, he lifted the sword one-handed and leapt at him.

The two collided, blades clashing mid-air and locking. They fought against each other, trying to gain the advantage. Suddenly, the demon kicked the boy in the stomach, knocking him back. His eyes caught the blade falling from the sky child's hand as he drove the boy against the wall, his own blade sinking into his other shoulder.

Link cried out again and tipped his head back, panting heavily. The blade had missed the bone, but had gone through his shoulder and into the wall behind him, stopping him from sinking to the floor like he wanted to do.

With his left arm limp by his side and bleeding, his right shoulder pinned to the wall, it left him little room to manoeuvre. His blue eyes were open half way, betraying the pain he felt. But after a long moment, his lips twitched, a soft breath escaping him.

"What was that, sky child?" the demon asked, leaning closer but keeping his hand on the blade pinning him down. "I didn't quite catch that." he looked rather smug. He always looked smug when they sparred. He always won.

"I said..." he met his gaze boldly, his left hand shifting by his side. The demon paid it no attention; the boy could hardly attack him with wounds like that, let alone defend. It was perfect. But Link raised his right hand, pressing his palm to the skin just below the diamond-shaped protrusion on the demon's chest. "Don't underestimate me." he breathed.

The Demon Lord rose a pale brow at him, his eyes flicking down to his hand for the briefest of seconds before flicking back up to his face. "Then do you have some sort of trick up your sleeve, sky child?" he teased lightly.

In return, the boy simply smiled at him, and sank the tip of the demon's own dagger into his side. Ghirahim staggered back a little, hand going to the wound. "Well done, boy." he chuckled softly, tugging the blade free. Less than a second later, the wound had stopped bleeding and was already closing over.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword again, ever so slowly turning it. "But you're still pinned against the wall." he whispered, delighting in the cries of pain that simple action wrought from the boy.

Eventually, he tugged the blade free and let the boy fall to the floor, examining the weapon before bringing it to his mouth and licking the blood from it. Once he seemed satisfied, he let both swords fade.

Link was slumped against the wall, his shoulders bleeding profusely. They would heal, as they always did. And when they did, the demon would carry him to the extravagant bathtub housed in the back of the equally extravagant mansion – one of the perks of being a Demon Lord with too much time on his hands. They would wash, then eat, then he would be allowed to roam the mansion if he pleased.

He felt the flow of blood beginning to lessen, the wounds slowly healing. His left hand twitched as feeling returned to it, the muscles knitting back together with only a faint, but still annoying, itching sensation.

Ghirahim kept his eyes on him, reaching out to help him to his feet once the wounds were fully healed. In a voice that resounded both in the sparring hall and inside the boy's mind, he spoke._ "You asked me earlier if you have changed since you came here. You are certainly different, there is no doubt about that... but the same traits that make up who you are are still there. You're too bright for the darkness to taint." _he admitted, his gaze distant as he lifted the once-hero in his arms.

Link looked almost ready to collapse, but he reached up to place his hand against the demon's chest. "But you're not too dark... for the light to help." he whispered, his voice no more than a breath as he sank into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison (My Chemical Romance)**

**While the song I listened to is something different than the one I chose for the title (mostly because I wanted lyrics) they should both be listened to. So even if you don't like/know Homestuck, you should go listen to Black Rose, Green Sun – Homestuck soundtrack. No lyrics, but it kinda suited the theme I was going for. Remember, I don't own these songs. I just like them. That's all.**

* * *

><p>Ghirahim had woken him early that morning, warning him that the demon realm was stirring. Something big was happening, and under no circumstances was Link to leave the safety of the mansion. He had snapped his fingers the moment he finished speaking, vanishing into nothingness.<p>

So Link had practised with a bow for a few hours, confident that he hadn't allowed his skills to deteriorate. Only when he got tired of retrieving his arrows from the center of the target did he stop and rest.

He wandered the halls for a while. Eventually, he found himself back in the room he called his own. The clothes he had acquired on the way to the demon realm were still folded neatly on the desk, almost untouched. His blue eyes studied the bundle for a second, then he shrugged. There was no harm in it.

A few minutes later, he was clad in the clothes. They were the same style as his the uniform the Knight Academy in Skyloft had gifted him with, only instead of the emerald green, this uniform was a shade of green so dark, it was almost black. The cloth seemed to be made of a material he'd never seen before; it shimmered in the light, and even though it had been folded for weeks, there was no sign of creases.

He inspected himself for a moment, then nodded in approval. Just as he exited the room, he felt a slight twinge in the corner of his mind – a corner the Demon Lord had come to possess. He lowered the barrier in his mind to allow the demon to speak to him.

_"Boy. The demons are stirring – the true demons of this realm."_

Link cursed under his breath and made his way to the entrance hall, snatching the sword that housed the demon and quickly belting it over his tunic. _"The demons? You said something about them before, about how your people were exiled, but those demons were already there and much more vicious." _he frowned, grabbing the set of pouches he carried. There were times his pockets seemed almost bottomless, when he considered what he could fit in them.

Outside the mansion, he could dimly hear thunder blooming. In Skyloft, he'd never seen a storm before, except from above the clouds. Now, especially in the demon realm, he had grown used to them – even fond of the storms. Rain began to lash the building, the thunder howling a strange duet with the wind.

Today though, it wasn't calming. Adrenaline shot through his veins, waking him fully and heightening his senses. Unlike when he first began to fight, his hands weren't sweaty and his body was relaxed, but not dangerously so.

_"Sky child... Link. These demons are amorphous horrors. They won't hesitate to tear lesser creatures into tiny, quivering gooey bits. And if the rumors are true..." _the voice faded slightly, an unhappy note being carried across in his tone. _"The demons don't possess much of a threat to the creatures already here... but if they found a recently activated portal leading back into the world of light..."_

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Link was already ready to go.

_"We need to go back, Ghirahim. I'm not going to sit here while good people die." _he said fiercely, aware that the demon wanted them to stay low. _"If they go anywhere near the surface, then I'll slice them to ribbons." _his voice was ice cold, a tone that the Demon Lord had never heard him use before.

Before he had been forced to ally with the sky child, Ghirahim would never have considered returning to the world of light until the chaos was over. But now? Now, he felt like he owed the sky child that much, at least – an alien feeling. He didn't like it.

Being good made him itchy.

But he allowed his consciousness to speed towards the sword, becoming solid once he was close enough to the boy. "Well then, we should be going." he said simply, trying to make his tone sound exasperated. "We're going to need some way to fight back, even if this plan is foolish. It's barely even a plan."

Without waiting for an answer, he led the boy outside into the rain. Things were changing. He just didn't know if they were changing for the better.

There was tension between them as Ghirahim let out a piercing whistle, a large purple-black birdlike creature flinging itself out of the storm clouds. It landed heavily before them, its claws kneading the mud as it turned its head to fix them both in place with one large beady eye.

The Demon Lord gestured for the boy to go first, then leapt up behind him. He whistled again, lightly kicking the creature in the side to get it moving. Its beak snapped at the empty air before it shook itself, springing into the air with ease.

Despite being used to heights and often riding his own Loftwing, he didn't trust this creature to keep them in the air and not eat them. Or drop them. He wasn't sure which was worse. But it was faster than walking all the way to portal back to the surface. So he leaned back against the demon, one arm held before his face to shield his eyes from the stinging rain.

Soon they rose up above the stormclouds, the birdlike creature shaking itself as it glided through the air. Now that the blonde had a chance to get a proper look at it, he noticed that while its appearance seemed generally birdlike, its feathers were more like scales, and its wings were similar to the wings of Keese.

All in all, this creature was much more unsettling in the light.

Barely two hours later, they descended back through the stormclouds and landed roughly before the ruins that housed the portal. Link all but leapt off the creature, glad to be back on the ground and no longer available as a snack. The demon seemed amused by his reaction as he shooed the creature away, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him into the ruins.

When they exited the portal, the blonde was surprised to find the ground dry, and not a single cloud in the sky. His clothes were wet, but they'd dry soon enough. The odd material seemed to be waterproof as well as durable.

Just as the once-hero began to think of where to go first, the demon spoke up. "It might be advisable to visit Zero and Icarus first, gather what help you can before you leap head-first into the onslaught of questions your sure to be bombarded with once you return to your people." he spoke derisively, waving a hand loosely in his direction.

But Link nodded in agreement, unusually quiet as they began to walk once more. He was lost in his thoughts, pondering the last time he had encountered the strange couple.

**Zero's lips spread in a wide grin, her pointed teeth seeming even sharper than before as she lunged towards him. Their blades met in a shower of sparks, blue eyes meeting crimson. She spun quickly, the weapon arcing towards him again. He barely had enough time to block the blade with his own, his arms quivering from the strength of the blow... A pair of muscular, scarred arms wrapped around Link's middle, startling him. A boy a little older than him was grinning at him crookedly, short black hair swept back from his face... golden eyes... "I can tell how much power you have." he taunted, a pair of silver gauntlets forming around his hands and wrists, the fingers tipped with claws...**

He shook his head slowly, brushing aside the thoughts. They had parted on good terms, even if the couple were... unusual, to say the least. Ghirahim glanced at him on occasion, looking like he was a little curious about what he was thinking. So he spoke up.

"What do you think about dreams? Do they have any meaning, or are they just something to be discarded and ignored?" he asked quietly, pinching the inside of his lip between his canine teeth – teeth that were a little longer and sharper than they had been.

**Visions assaulted his mind rapidly, invading his senses. He saw himself, a black blade across his back and a black outfit that replaced his usual green one. He wore a smirk on his lips, his blue eyes confident in his own power. The vision changed, showing himself sprawled across Ghirahim's lap, his hands tangled in the other's white hair and the demon's hand on the boy's hips. He wore nothing but his trousers and a pair of gloves, looking more regal than ever before, yet looking more like a pet with each passing second. Another image revealed him held loosely in Ghirahim's arms, the citizens of Skyloft bowing their heads in mourning as the demon walked past, the still boy hanging limply. Zelda tried to run after the demon, but was held back by a young man with red hair, his pompadour mysteriously absent. Tears streamed down her face as the man murmured something to her, trying to console her. Finally, the last image was of Ghirahim stepping in the way of an attack aimed at his sky child, his arms thrown wide with a snarl as he shielded the boy with his own body. He turned his head and looked Link in the eye, a pained smile on his white lips. "We are bound by a red string of fate, you and I... one that will be stained crimson with your blood!" he whispered.**

Ghirahim frowned uneasily. "Dreams... dreams are more than flimsy ideas. I think you should pay attention to your dreams, even if you don't like what they show you." he admitted slowly, reaching one gloved hand up to brush his pale hair back a little. "But remember than dreams are exactly that: dreams. Things you desire, things you hate, things you fear... pay attention, but don't allow your dreams to control you."

The hard expression in his eyes was hidden as he sped up slightly, now walking just ahead of the boy. He had seen the memory of his dream. And the demon was afraid.


End file.
